


Go to sleep

by Ashikawarin



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:31:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashikawarin/pseuds/Ashikawarin
Summary: Another take on Chapter 256, inspired by a gif I saw online and the picture of Guan Shan and He Tian in bed!





	Go to sleep

“Damn it.” I heard him grumble before I felt my arm being lifted. Ignore it, I told myself. Just sleep, I’m safe here in Guan Shan’s room, lying on his bed. I could almost smell him. But before I allowed myself to drift off in slumber again, I felt fingers on my arm. Was he pinching me?

Before that question could be answered, I felt a hand running through my hair and soon without a doubt fingertip brushing across my face. The fingers lingered a little longer before it was gone. And the next thing I know, I felt his full palms on my mouth. I couldn’t help but crack my eyes slightly open. It wasn’t a dream, it really was redhead messing around with me in my sleep. I took this chance and parted my mouth slightly to lick his palm.

“Ah!” I heard him yell, before removing his hand. I took this chance to grab hold of his wrist and yanked him into bed before rolling him so that he was next to the wall with no place to run. I pushed his arms away from his face before sliding my hands down his thighs and pulling him closer to me as I kneeled over him. My hand slide under his thigh and I ran my hand up his torso all the way to his neck. While my other hand came up to press his on the bed. I hear his breath hitch, and his body tense against mine. 

At that moment, I felt all the past urges surging up in me. Oh, how I want to do things to this red ball of fluff, things I’m sure he isn’t ready for.

“He. . . . He Tian. . . . st... stop” he stuttered. I could feel his pulse racing through his wrist. I felt him adjust his legs, trying to push himself further up the bed away from me. His shaky hand reached over to grab hold of mine. But I won’t let him, I remove my hand from his neck and push his wondering hand into the bed. I got him pinned under me, after so long. I’ve dreamed about this since ever. 

“Stop? But you started it, little mo.” I whispered, knowing that the two idiots outside could be listening in on our conversation. Truth is, when I came looking for Guan Shan, I was hoping to find him alone. So that I could say everything I wanted to, do anything I wanted to him . . . with him. But the door opened to review not only Jian Yi and Zheng Xi. I was irritated, and I had hope that Guan Shan would have just stayed under me while I slept.

I know this isn’t what Guan Shan intended when he touched me, but I couldn’t hold myself back. After a week away, I just wanted him in any and every way possible. I see his eyes shifting from left to right, his face slowly turning as red as his hair. He tilted his face to the side, clearly not wanting to look at me. Or not wanting to me to see his expression.

“Please . . . . “He whispered back. And I felt my heart clench. I lean down towards him and ran my tongue up his neck before sucking the area right behind his ear. His breathing hastens and undeniably I felt him jerk.

“Don’t. Don’t ever seduce me like this again, because the next time you do, I won’t be able to control myself. And I don’t want to do anything to you that you don’t want me to.” I told him before giving him a light peck on his cheek. Before I could move away, he nuzzled against my neck and whispered.

“Go . . . go to sleep. I won’t disturb you again.” I smiled to myself before closing my eyes and dropping down on him. I turn my head to face his, and I could just smell his shampoo. His hand ran through my hair and soon I felt myself drifting off to slumber feeling safe for the first time since a week.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> Here is what I felt should have happen for TianShan!  
> Or well, wished had happen for them.
> 
> Let me know what you think! 
> 
> And also, to everyone in the line of any and every hurricane. . .   
> Please be careful and stay safe!


End file.
